the return of Sasuke continuation
by SAYDIEsta
Summary: this is the continuation of the return of sasuke that I wrote... this is my chapter 4! just read it! my back floops of tiredness because of typing it! please do give reviews. it's full of comedy if you'll naruhina, narusaku. please wait for my next chapte


"wow! isn't the clouds were so blue!". Sakura says

"Sasuke! you know how long we cry since you're gone and been away from us!". Naruto tells smiling

Sasuke isn't talking

"Yeah! I remember when Kakashi sensie let us get the two bells again like when were young and we trick him using Naruto's idea spoiling his book Flirting Paradise that's why we get the two bells and we succeed". Sakura and Naruto talking and start to laugh

"Well guys! people changes I guezz!". Sasuke say's smoothly

"I've notice about you two. since were young. since were 12. you're really are like Cats and Dogs Naruto, Sakura. but now! you two look more close than I've meet before. remember, I was the one who make you two to be more close to each as a team cause Sakura really hates you Naruto". Sasuke says

Naruto replied bubbly again "Yeah! and you even dump Sakura many many times right Sasuke!".

Sasuke sit's down

"That's why I'm saying that people changes. many changes. the changes is the opposite". Sasuke tells giving a clue to Naruto

Naruto sit's down also with an angry look

"Yeah Sasuke! youre right! I'm sure the main point your are telling(he means Sakura) changes too in opposite way like what you've said".

Naruto walk away

When Sakura stands up. Sasuke hold her hand

"you wanna follow him?". Sasuke questioned

Then Sakura sit down beside Sasuke and has no idea or clue of what Naruto and Sasuke discussing with mean

"Sakura! I just knew how important you are to me now.". Sasuke tells until the sun fell down

"Sasuke! I have to go now. my parents well get angry! I haven't cook for them". and Sakura run

Until Sasuke went back to the room were the team eagle will sleep. when he enters. it was Juugo and Suigetsu

"Sasuke! were we gonna plan to revenge and destroy the Konoha! I think they're fine good peoples out here!". Juugo says

"Yeah! they are kind Sasuke, are you sure we gonna continue our plan of revenging?". Suigetsu says

"Yes! just wait for my sign". Sasuke tells with a deep mind

"You're such a bad bad freak dude! Anyway, I have a crush!". Suigetsu tells

"Who is that dumb ass!". Juugo ask teasing

"The blondie! they have the same characteristic with Karin. I love girls who are hot headed". Suigetsu tells like she's dreaming

"Me! I have a bad day! I hope I could get back to normal body". Juugo sigh sadly

"Why! Why!". Suigetsu ask very curious

"I hate to be a 12 year old boy anymore. a girl named Moegi and Hanabi is flirting me.. Konoha kids are all flirts. I hate them". Juugo tells with a frown face

"Anyway! where's Karin so we can start the plan 1". Sasuke ask

"She is with the hokage boobies. so stupid girl. why she accpet that job offer. so pathetic". Suigetsu tells

Until Sasuke went outside to find Karin

There came Karin and Ino stalking at Sasuke that night

At first, Karin is hiding and saw Sakura at the right side. and then came Ino at the left side hiding too...

"Oh god! I have to mind transfer you Sakura so I could be more close to Sasuke and I will make her crazy as the moonlight". Ino's thinking

While Karin sees Sakura. she also planned

"So this is the girl I have to copy. now I know how to clone reflection because Tsunade teach me how. and I will use Sakura's appearance so that I can solo Sasuke forever!". Karin's thinking

Until when Ino mind transfer Sakura

Karin attack Sakura silently and hurt Sakura's back. also Ino because of the mind transfer techniques she do and Karin's clones to Sakura's reflection.

Until she find Sasuke

While Sasuke is looking for Karin. she sees Sakura's clone Karin

"Sakura! do you see Karin?". Sasuke ask

Until Naruto passed by and see the two and hide watching them.

"Why Sasuke! do you have a secret relationship with Karin?". Clone Sakura ask

"of course not!". Sasuke answered and turned back. until Sakura clone start seducing. touching Sasuke's body slowly

"you know Sasuke! I really really eagerly like you..".

Sasuke was shocked

And Sakura's clone starts to kiss Sasuke and Sasuke also gives his darest kiss to Sakura's clone

Naruto had watched it. Until his heart starts to break and he run away far crying angrily

While in the side of the real Sakura. Ino in her soul awakes and return to her real body and hurried wakes the real Sakura

"Sakura! someone is trying to kill you!". Ino say's

"What happened! what happened?". Sakura asking very weak

"Come on let's just find who is it!". Ino tells and they run in separate ways

While Sasuke is continuing kissing Sakura's clone. Ino finds them and she was shocked!

"What the fuck are you doing to Sasuke! Slut!". Ino's shouting really with very high temper

Until they stop kissing and Ino spanks Sakura's clone hardly in the head and boom. Karin was exposed, she turn to her real her.

Sasuke got very shocked

"I though it was Sakura?".

Ino shouted "I hate that bitch! I hate her". Ino is shouting at Karin

Sasuke just carried Karin.

"Poor Karin, how many times do I have to tell you. Stop loving me! but now, I thinking I'm starting to liking you too". Sasuke said and he removed Karin's eyeglasses and start carrying her back home

Ino screams "hey! is that all you have to say Sasuke! she even hurt Sakura!".

"Well it's okey for me Ino. I will be the one who will apologize to Sakura.. I'll just let Sakura chose her real love when it comes to love. I know and I can feel that he has a feeling for Naruto or he loves Naruto than me". Sasuke tells smiling

Ino got speechless

"come on Ino! go back home! It's getting dark.. thanks for your concer. don't worry. you will find the right guy for you". Sasuke say's

While at the side of Naruto

Naruto stop running and seat in a bench and cries soo much and his eyes were swollen red until the plants beside him starts to move

"get out of there! whoever you are!". Naruto shouts

Until Hinata showed up

"Hinata!". Naruto shocked and wiped his tears

"Na-naruto-kun! it was getting dark and you're crying here alone". Hinata say's and seat besides Naruto

"I just saw Sasuke and Sakura's kissing this night. I'm totally correct! I'm totally correct! I know this is going to happened. I'm so dumb! dumb! dumb!". Naruto is screaming and hurting himself

Hinata hold his two hands and made him stop

"Naruto kun! Please don't do that. I hate seeing you doing that to yourself just because of the girl who really doesn't like you at all. why don't you try to love the girl who likes you much!". Hinata says and she became perky giving a sign, trying to cheer up Naruto

Naruto look down and started to cry more until Hinata feels angry with regrets

"I have to stop my shyness this time. this is getting worse. this is the only chance I could show Naruto how I like him and Love him all of my life".

Hinata slowly wipes Naruto's tears and touches Naruto's face

While at the side of Sakura. she is running until she saw the two and she started to hide through those plants and start listening

Hinata had already detected that Sakura is in there because of her Byakuugan that's why she makes Sakura more conscience

"Naruto kun! what do Sakura do to you! is she really likes you til now?". Hinata ask while Sakura is still listening hiding feeling guilt

"When we were 12 in team seven. I always get a hard time dealing with her. when I pretend or clones of Sasuke. the voice behind Sakura always running through my head. when at my transformation of Sasuke that time. I ask her how he sees Naruto. she just answered in a very arrogant way telling 'Naruto! he is soo annoying. he doesn't know nothing about love and trying to put himself in love relationship with others. even though he doesn't know nothing about love. he is just a crap in team seven. he is not that important. I don't really know him either and he is just a boy who has no family, no mother no father. that's why he grow up like that. with dull attitude"

Sakura tears continues falling while hearing those stories from Naruto

"so he is the one and that guy I've almost kiss was not Sasuke but it's Naruto's transformation". Sakura realizing

Hinata ask "what else Naruto".

"Even she tells me those very painful words. even he punches me and hurting me all the time. I don't really mind because she is my first and I want her to be my last love. she say's I'm important to her when I find and return Sasuke back to her. I also show her who I really am. because she say's she don't know me so she doesn't really care about me. because I'm just a kid who's just pretending to know love and putting myself into relationship". Naruto's telling while crying

Sakura cried again while listening and tell herself "I love you Naruto, now I know how much I love you now".

Naruto's added "I always save her life. I'm always protecting her even she hated me because I love her. It's like every mission, he don't care if I die but still I'm protecting her. she only sees Sasuke but I'm trying my best to be close to her. she is included with my plans because she is the girl who I wanted to marry when I became a Hokage but it's all turns upside down". Narutos says and looked at Hinata

"You know! It's about time for me to get matured Hinata! I must love the only girl who loves me more that Sakura".

Sakura rushly wipes her tears and try watching what will the two Hinata and Naruto well going to do

Until Naruto kissed Hinata and hugged her soo tightly

"Sorry Hinata for making you wait. from now on Hinata! I will love you forever! thank's for loving me. you will be my girl til infinity". Naruto smiled again with a bubbly face.. staring at Hinata

"But Naruto Kun! how about Kiba-kun". Hinata sigh

Until Sakura run away and they had stop

"who is that?". Naruto curiously ask

"It's Sakura!". hinata answered looking down

"but why don't you tell me!". And when Naruto will run following Sakura. Hinata touches his hands and stop him

"It's over Naruto. she got hurt. you said you're going to be matured." Hinata say's sadly

Naruto looked at Hinata and smile "Don't worry. I won't take back my words.". and he seat beside Hinata nad Hinata touch her head on Naruto's shoulder while they are watching the moonlight romantic

Starting from that when Sakura return home in her room she feels so much regrets and hatred and cried all night

"That is how I made her feel like nothing! Naruto! I think this is time to pay.. know I know how much I hurted you so badly. now, you're really getting matured enough and it's time for you follow your path through love!".

Until it's night and Naruto start having a dream

_(a dark place were Naruto is seating alone until there comes a one big spotlight and a very loud sound played "__**It's like that**" by Mariah Carey. Naruto is seating on a chair by himself only Until the spotlight moves to his left side. It was Karin wearing bikini with with a very sexy oily body without her eyeglasses and she is carrying a ball for swimming. Naruto got nervous and she go to Naruto and walk all over him touching his chair and Naruto got more nervous again like torturing of love until Karin say "Bye Naruto"._

_the next girl caught by the spotlight was Ino. coming down wearing a wings of an angel and a two piece white furry but her is mini-skirt. with her long hair down and bangs had haired clip. she became a very sexy hot angel from above and Naruto got shocked when she also come over Naruto and then disappeard like Karin. Naruto is soo happy to see those Konoichi girls very hot sexy body._

_Until next came was Sakura wearing a capping for nurse colored pink with two piece but same as Ino cause hers is mini-skirt and her bra that is shaped rectangle. she come nearer to Naruto and disappeared again. Naruto was so happy._

_Until the two, Temari and Tenten showed up naked in the spotlight that their only cover was their weapons. and Temari's hair are straight layed without her wierd hairdo and her hair is so dark golden shiny and she had big dragon tattoo in her back that made it more attractive with her fan. and Tenten lay down also her long hair with out poompooms hairdo that getting her more hot and sexappealing konoichi and the only covers her private part is her weapons like Temari. They two go towards Naruto and disappeard too_

_Until it's Hinata's turn. like a eve and her body is covered with leafs like eve. she has the biggest boobs of all the konoichis. he is also carrying an apple and start to go nearer to Naruto. "Hinata!". Naruto is soo scared with the Hinata he sees getting wild until Hinata then disappeared._

_and another came. Naruto is drown with hotness and sweats. Until when he saw the next. it was Sai wearing a bra and a thong. and "**the music became horror**!". Naruto shouted to death soo much because Sai is going to rape him Until)_

Until he wakes up and it was already morning and the sun shines up

"what a very very bad dream". Naruto say's and stands up

When he tries to eat breakfast and look for his preserve ramen

"wwwaaaaaaaaahhhh!! Shizuneeeeee!! fuckkk youuu!!" Naruto is screaming like hell

Shizune eats all his ramen. Naruto look all over the cabinet but nothing has left of his ramen..

He began to look for Shizune outside but Shizune go somewhere. Until...

"kwweee". Piggy Tonton speaks

And Naruto saw Piggy Tonton and he had the very devily smile...

While in Shizune's return. she see a one Lechon or pride fork. until she tells herself "wow! Naruto is soo sweeeeet! after letting me eat all those ramen. he let me eat special recipe of fried pig".

Shizune is very happy. but when she start slicing the fried pork. she see's the pink ribbon on it.

Until Shizune became a devil

"Piggy Tonton! Naruuuttttttoooo! you will pay for this! I swear I'm gonna kill you! piiigggggyyyyyy tttonnnnnntttttooooonnn!". Shizune is screaming mourning to her pet tonton

Until she go outside with a very demonic face and attitude and coincidentally bump through Kakashi.

They look at each other and Shizune is avoiding Kakashi until Kakashi shouted.

"why are you avoiding me!". Kakashi said

"I'm finding Naruto! that's it!". Shizune shouts

"Okey! Let me help you!". Kakashi say's and they look for Naruto

While Kakashi is showing the way to Shizune

he pretends to lost his way. Until he bring Shizune in a church and Shizune got shocked

"Why you bring me here Kakashi".

"Because I will marry you right right now Shizune.. hope you'll accept my proposal. I've had finish my final decision. and I don't care if Yamato is your love". Kakashi tells showing his feelings

Shizune got tears of Joy

"I'm so lucky that you're the father of my first child".

And Shizune stand infront of Kakashi and slowly remove Kakashi's mask. and see's the very handsome face of Kakashi. "this is my dream boy". Until Kakashi slowly kisses Shizune passionately and they kiss infront of the altar

Until they got married secretly and go far far away from Konoha

One morning. when Tsunade enters her room. she sees a one letter coming from Shizune

"Dear Tsunade sama, I really miss you soo much. you mean so much to me sensie. you're like a mother, a bestfriend, a sister to me and you completed my life. but it's time we have to separate ways. I'm getting old and I want to have my own family right now. I'm running away from Konoha with Kakashi. I well miss you soo much Tsunade sama. I will miss you and I love you".

Tsunade cried soo much.

Until after 15 years... TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
